Teruntuk Dikau
by kalika sevde
Summary: Langit tidak pernah semendung ini semenjak aku tak bersamamu. File lama yang baru publish, setelah mengatasi kekecewaan ending bleach. Bleach by tite kubo. Warning: typo dan ichiruki


Teruntuk dikau yang kusayang

Sepi tidak pernah terasa semenyakitkan ini sejak aku pertama kali berjumpa denganmu. Aku ingat betul saat itu tahun ajaran baru sekolah. Dan hujan dihatiku hanya berubah menjadi gerimis setelah sekian lama waktu berlalu. Aku berusaha hidup dari jam ke jam, hari demi hari demi kebaikan kedua adik perempuanku. Kemudian kau datang dengan segala kesembronoanmu. Ah, bukan. Kau datang dengan segala tekadmu melaksanakan kewajiban sebagai _shinigami_. Siapa yang akan menyangka, sejak hari itu hujan dihatiku perlahan reda hingga akhirnya aku dapat duduk tenang memandang bianglala yang melengkung indah?

Sekian lama aku berpikir mengapa aku dikutuk dengan kemampuan supernatural ini? Tidakkah aku bisa hanya menjadi – katakanlah – gelandang tim sepak bola putra yang memenangkan piala antar sekolah atau semacamnya. Setidaknya olahraga sepak bola tidak akan membuatku kehilangan ibu.

Terlahir dengan kemampuan melihat lebih dari manusia kebanyakan sangatlah mengganggu, kau tahu? Tentu saja tidak. Kau melihat jauh lebih banyak daripada aku. Yang seperti ini adalah wajar bagimu. Kau pun tampak memaklumi kegusaranku, mungkin karena usiamu, mungkin juga karena kau memiliki pemahaman yang sangat baik akan watakku.

Sekarang sudah sepuluh tahun lebih sejak terakhir kali aku bisa melihatmu, mendekap dan melindungmu, yang secara tak langsung juga melindungi diriku sendiri dari kehancuran yang sama. Kehancuran yang menyebabkan orang yang kukasihi pergi selamanya karena ketidakmampuanku melindungi mereka yang kucinta.

Teruntuk dikau yang kusayang, setelah sekian lama, nyatanya aku masih juga menjadi pengecut. Ketika kau menerima semua keputusanku yang egoistis dengan lapang dada, duniaku seakan berputar dengan lambatnya.

Teruntuk engkau yang kukasihi,

Waktu tidak pernah terasa selambat ini semenjak pertama kali aku bertemu dirimu. Aku ingat dipertemuan pertama kita aku pernah berkata dengan jengkel padamu, bahwa aku jauh lebih tua dari nenekmu, dan kenyataanya masih tetap seperti itu. Ketidakpercayaanmu pada perkataanku memang menyebalkan. Tetapi itulah hal terbaik yang dapat kuingat ketika jarak dan waktu memisahkan kita. Kini, setiap kali aku mengelilingi rumah atau jalanan antar divisi hanya bayangmu yang dapat kuingat.

Pernah ada suatu masa, ketika aku melihatmu menangis menyalahkan diri atas kejadian diluar kuasamu untuk menghindari. Ketika itu kau dengan putus asanya meminta pengertianku atas kegagalan yang kau hadapi. Kegagalan yang menyababkanmu kehilangan ibu yang selalu kau cintai. Aku ingat betul, saat itu hujan deras mengguyur pemakaman dipertengahan bulan juni. Kau menyalahkan kelebihan yang kau miliki, kelebihan yang membuatnya pergi untuk selamanya. Ketika kebenaran datang dalam wujud _Hollow_ yang mengaku telah membunuh ibumu, kau pun mengerti bahwa hidupmu sangatlah berarti.

Kini, aku hanya bisa merasakan keberadaanmu disetiap jengkal tanah yang kujejak. Disetiap ayunan _katana,_ disetiap sudut jalan, dan disetiap pancaran cahaya jingga sebelum senja. Dari sekian banyak waktu singkat yang kita lalui bersama, punggungmulah yang selalu kuingat.

Berapa banyak lagi rasa sakit yang bisa kutahan sebelum kita bisa berjumpa lagi?

Ah, bahkan seandainya pun aku bisa menjumpaimu esok hari, aku tahu tak ada lagi tempat bagiku disisimu.

###

"Apa?! Jadi anakmu hanyalah tukang gencet manusia yang tidak berdaya?" gendang telinga Rukia pastilah memiliki kekuatan super, sebab suara Ichigo kini sangat melengking, hingga mungkin hanya Kelelawarlah yang dapat mendengarnya. Atau mungkin arwah, atau _shinigami._

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya..." tidak ada yang berkomentar. Pertanda adu argumen seperti ini sudah biasa terjadi. Argumen yang dirangkai sedemikian rupa sehingga seolah tidak pernah ada jarak dan waktu yang memisahkan. Dan meskipun keduanya sadar dengan tatapan dua pasang mata milik pasangan mereka mengamati dengan pandangan waspada, keduanya tidak dapat berhenti.

###

Aku selalu berusaha mencarimu dimana-mana. Dipojok jalan, atap sekolah, walaupun aku tahu kau tidak disana.

Aku berusaha meraihmu dalam mimpi dan entah dimana lagi, walaupun aku juga tahu kau tidak disana.

Dan disetiap pagi, aku menyesali kalimat 'aku menyayangimu' yang tidak pernah bisa terucap.

End

PS: paragraf terakhir diambil dari one more time, one more change ost. Byosoku no 5 cm dengan beberapa terjemahan yang disesuaikan.


End file.
